The Misadventures of Destiny Islands
by Yami no Hikaru
Summary: Ummm.....the title really says it all.


The Misadventures of Destiny Islands

Part 1 – Riku and Sora's First Kiss

Disclaimers: We DO own Kingdom Hearts, thankyouverymuch!!!!!!! - *sticks out tongue* I bought it fair and square and I know she did, too! Didn't you…? - Ummm….. – Ooookay…..so we do own the game, but we don't own the characters. Why isn't life fair?

The birds were…doing anything but chirping. If they had been, at least it wouldn't have been such a boring day. But the fact was…it was boring.

Sora yawned.

"Tired Sora-chan?" came the adorably kawaii voice of the older boy. "Wanna call it a day?"

Sora, the younger of the two, blinked cutely. "You dun mean leave, do you? My parents don't want me to spend all day with my…friends at home, but here I can spend as much time with you as I want, Riku-kun!"

"Uh huh. But you're sure you aren't too tired?"

"Stop teasing me, Riku! Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I have any less stamna!" He stumbled over the partially unfamiliar word.

"We'll stay a little longer, 'kay?" Riku conceded, something he could never help when around Sora.

"'KAY!!!!"

Sora was 6 years old. He had deep sapphire eyes and golden-chestnut hair.

Riku, on the other hand, was 7. His hair was a silvery gray and his eyes were an aquamarine with an emerald tint.

Both boys had skin of the softest silk.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"What d'you think lies out there? You know, beyond the island?"

"I really dun know, Sora-chan."

He pouted. "Well, you should!!"

Riku gave Sora an amused look before breaking off at a high speed.

"Ahh!!!! Riku-KUUUUUN!!!!!!" the younger cried as he took off after him.

The boys continued running for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only around 5 minutes before Riku dropped onto the sand and began rolling away due to the aftershock.

"Wha? Woah!!!!!!!!!! …….OOF!"

Catching his breath, Riku replied to Sora's graceful capture of none other than himself. "Having a lil trouble there, Sora-chan?"

"Hmph! You try tripping on your best frien'!"  
"To do tha', you'd first need to get off of me."

"Very funny."

"I though' so."

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

To—

"Do you wanna play cards?"

"D'you have any cards, Sora-chan?"

"Yep!!!" He smiled proudly. "They're right in my pock—Nani? They're not here!"

"They must have fallen out when we were running."

"Gomen ne, Riku-kun. Now what do we do?" Sora blinked sadly at Riku.

"Dun be sorry, Sora-chan. We'll find someting to do! Here….let's stand up." Riku stood and offered Sora his hand.

Sora took it.

"Be careful, Sora!"

Sora's shoe had caught on Riku's and he tumbled into Riku's open arms. What happened next shocked both boys, though not in an undesirable way.

Their lips touched briefly before parting. Sora gazed up into Riku's eyes.

"Ri….ku?"

The older boy smiled, a merry glint in his eye. "Tha' was your first kiss, ne? Mine, too." He lightly brushed Sora's lips with his fingertips.

Sora grinned brightly. "Now we've shared something that can never be taken away from us, Riku-kun!" He pushed Riku gently onto the grass before laying his head on his shoulder. "We'll be together forever, ne, Riku-kun?"

Riku's brows furrowed slightly at the former comment, but he paid it no heed. "We'll be 'gether forever."

Sora sighed contentedly. "Tha's good. D'you think we could stay over here tonight? I really dun wanna leave."

"Just as long as we don't have to do extra chores t'morrow if we do."

"'Kay."

"G'night, Sora-chan," came the warm whisper.

But Sora was already fast asleep, curled up in Riku's arms…

Key: Kawaii – cute

Ne – basically "right?" or "isn't that so?"

Nani – What

Gomen ne – A form of "gomen nasai" which means "I'm sorry". If you see "Gomen" anywhere, it means the same

Anata: Chibi stories are fun to write, but I had problems getting the middle out without killing myself. Jeez…..I tried to make it interesting but….eh….what can you do?

Neko: At least you weren't ummm never mind … that is in the _next _chapter. 

Anata: Don't spoil it! Hell, just get your ass moving and write more of it so that I can read it and then continue it!

Neko: Mine.

Anata: I will fight you for it. *growls*

Neko: Come and get it.

Anata: Don't make me……….*pounces*

Riku: What _have _you done to us? *pulls curtain*

Sora: Uh uh. No spoilers! Review. Owari.


End file.
